cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Walking Dead (2010 series)
The Walking Dead (TV series; 2010 - present) *Created by Frank Darabont *Based on "The Walking Dead" comic book series created by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore Plot Summary Police officer Rick Grimes leads a group of survivors in a world overrun by zombies. Male Deaths * Austin Abrams (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Mark Ashworth (Episode 8.14 Still Gotta Mean Something) * Austin Nichols (Episode 7.8 Hearts Still Beating) * Kirk Acevedo (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Nick Arapoglou (8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) * Carlos Aviles (Episode 6.12 Not Tomorrow Yet) * Sunkrish Bala (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Royce Beggs (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Noah Benjamin (Episode 7.3 The Cell) * Brent Bernhard (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Chick Bernhardt (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Jon Bernthal (Episode 2.12 Better Angels, Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Christopher Berry (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Rus Blackwell (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Arthur Bridgers (Episode 3.6 Hounded) * Keith Brooks (Episode 4.16 A) * Daniel Bonjour (Episode 5.14 Spend) * Jesse C. Boyd (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Adam Boyer (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Corey Brill (Episode 5.16 Conquer) * Jason Burkey (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) * Chris Burns (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Trey Butler (Episode 8.4 Some Guy) * Jose Pablo Cantillo (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) * Brandon Carroll (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Ian Casselberry (Episode 6.12 Not Tomorrow Yet) * Rich Ceraulo (Episode 6.15 East) * Julio Cesar Cedillo (Episode 3.3 Walk With Me) * Travis Charpentier (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Tyler Chase (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) * Santiago Cirilo (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Chad L. Coleman (Episode 5.9 What Happened and What's Going On) * Russ Comegys (Episode 3.12 Clear) * Steve Coulter (Episode 5.16 Conquer) * Chris Coy (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * H. Patrik Coyne (Episode 6.4 Here's Not Here) * Theodus Crane (Episode 3.2 Sick) * Greg Crews (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Adam Cronan (Episode 8.6 The King, The Widow, and Rick) * Michael Cudlitz (Episode 7.1 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be) * Scott Dale (Episode 3.3 Walk With Me, Episode 4.11 Claimed) * Dave Davis (Episode 3.6 Hounded) * Jason Davis (Episode 5.16 Conquer) * Jeffrey DeMunn (Episode 2.11 Judge, Jury, Executioner) * Philip Dido (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Major Dodson (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Luke Donaldson (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Jason Douglas (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) * Brian F. Durkin (Episode 7.7 Sing Me A Song) *Linds Edwards (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) *Tate Ellington (Episode 4.16 A) * Don Elmore (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Ethan Embry (Episode 6.1 First Time Again) * Noah Emmerich (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * JD Evermore (Episode 4.16 A) * Troy Faruk (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) *Brandon Fobbs (Episode 4.9 After) *Adam Fristoe (Episode 8.8 How It's Gotta Be; Episode 8.10 The Lost and the Plunderers [Zombified]) *Karl Funk (Episode 8.8 How It's Gotta Be) *G-Rod (Episode 6.12 Not Yet Tomorrow) * Kyle Gallner (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without An Accident) * Chris Gann (Episode 6.4 Here's Not Here) * Jake Garber (Episode 4.9 After) * Steven Sean Garland (Episode 6.12 Not Tomorrow Yet) * Craig Gellis (Episode 8.1 Mercy) * Brett Gentile (Episode 8.2 The Damned) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Nick Gomez (Episode 3.2 Sick) * Jimmy Gonzales (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Keith Andrew Gostel (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Tony Gowell (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Stuart Greer (Episode 6.16 Last Day on Earth) *Enver Gjokaj (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) *Charles Halford (Episode 8.5 The Big Scary U) *Michael Harding (Episode 4.10 Inmates) *Jan Harrelson (Episode 4.5 internment) *R. Keith Harris (Episode 8.11 Dead or Alive Or) *Owen Harn (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Maximiliano Hernández (Episode 5.8 Coda) * Marcus Hester (Episode 4.15 Us) * Aldis Hodge (Episode 4.9 After) *Tanner Holland (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Joshua Hoover (Episode 7.8 Hearts Still Beating) *Ted Huckabee (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) *Keith Hudson (Episode 8.4 Some Guy) *Jay Huguley (Episode 6.3 Thank You) *Davi Jay (Episode 4.16 A) *Bob Jennings (Episode 8.4 Some Guy) *Dan Johnson (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) *Stephan Jones (Episode 7.14 The Other Side) *Lawrence Kao (Episode 3.6 Hounded) *Jake Kearney (Episode 8.2 The Damned) * James Michael Keats (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Jonathan Kleitman (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Jeff Kober (Episode 4.16 A) * Michael Koske (Episode 2.3 Save the Last One) * Justin Kucsulain (Episode 6.11 Knots Untie) * Peter Kulas (Episode 3.7 When the Dead Coming Knocking) * Joshua Lamboy (Episode 8.2 The Damned) * Justice Leak (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Drake Ethan Light (Episode 5.5 Self-Help) * Noah Lomax (Episode 8.3 Monsters [Confirmed Off-Screen]) * Travis Love (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) * John Carroll Lynch (Episode 6.4 Here's Not Here) * Karl Makinen (Episode 7.13 Bury Me Here) * Vincent Martella (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without An Accident) * Martinez (Episode 7.15 Something They Need) * Daniel Thomas May (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Mike Mayhall (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) * Victor McCay (Episode 4.2 Infected) *James Allen McCune (Episode 2.13 Beside the Dying Fire) *Taylor McPherson (Episode 4.2 Infected) *Eric Mendenhal (Episode 4.16 A) *Justin Miles (Episode 6.3 Thank You) *Logan Miller (Episode 7.13 Bury Me Here) *Joshua Mikel (Episode 8.14 Still Gotta Mean Something) * Adam Minarovich (Episode 1.4 Vatos) *E. Roger Mitchell (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Markice Moore (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * David Morrissey (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Moses J. Moseley (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) * Cullen Moss (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) * Ilan Muallem (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) *Aaron Munoz (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) *Kevin Patrick Murphy (Episode 6.16 Last Day on Earth) *Thomas Francis Murphy (Episode 8.10 The Lost and the Plunderers) *Matthew Austin Murray (Episode 4.5 Internment) *Carlos Navarro (Episode 8.4 Some Guy) *Daniel Newman (Episode 8.4 Some Guy) *Greg Nicotero (Episode 1.3 Tell it to the Frogs, Episode 1.4 Vatos, Episode 3.9 The Suicide King, Episode 6.3 Thank You) *Lee Norris (Episode 8.3 Monsters) *Dango Nguyen (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) *Jeremy Palko (Episode 8.2 The Damned) *Benjamin Papac (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) *Tim Parati (Episode 7.11 Hostiles and Calamities) *Juan Gabriel Pareja (Episode 8.3 Monsters) *Alec Rayme (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Michael Raymond-James (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) *Corey Reitz (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Owen Ridings (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Chandler Riggs (Episode 8.9 Honor) *Dallas Roberts (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Michael Rooker (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) *John Ross (Episode 4.16 A) *Andrew Rothenberg (Episode 1.5 Wildfire) * Ricky Russert (Episode 7.7 Sing Me A Song) *Benedict Samuel (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) *Michael Scialabba (Episode 7.3 The Cell) *Timothy Scott (III) (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Labrandon Shead (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Jayson Warner Smith (Episode 8.9 Honor) * IronE Singleton (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * Brian Stapf (Episode 7.16 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) * Cameron Deane Stewart (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Vernon Swygert (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Lance Tafelski (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Robin Lord Taylor (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Lew Temple (Episode 3.10 Home) * Whitmer Thomas (Episode 8.4 Some Guy) * Michael Traynor (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Greg Tresan (Episode 3.9 Suicide King) * Adrian Kali Turner (Episode 3.12 Clear) * Tommy Mack Turvey (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Alex Van (unknown) * Bill Vella (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 2.3 Save the Last One) * Danny Vinson (Episode 4.6 Live Bait) * Kent Wagner (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) * Robert Walker-Branchaud (Episode 6.14 Twice As Far, Episode 7.4 Service) *Vincent M. Ward (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) *Ricky Wayne (Episode 5.8 Coda) * Gary Weeks (Episode 3.3 Walk with me) * Andrew J. West (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Theshay West (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) * Keedar Whittle (Episode 2.9 Triggerfinger) * Parker Wierling (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Tyler James Williams (Episode 5.14 Spend) * Scott Wilson (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone, Episode 4.9 After) * Sam Witwer (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Randy Woods (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Jordan Woods-Robinson (Episode 8.3 Monsters) * Steven Yeun (Episode 7.1 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be) * Travis Young (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Michael Zegen (Episode 2.12 Better Angels) Female Deaths *Donzaleigh Abernathy (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Lindsay Abernathy (Episode 3.5 Say the Word) * Audrey Marie Anderson (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Anja Akstin (Episode 7.16 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) * Aerli Austen (Episode 7.8 Hearts Still Beating) * Laura M. Beamer (Episode 6.2 JSS) * Emma Bell (Episode 1.4 Vatos) * April Billingsley (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Alexandra Breckenridge (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Kennedy Brice (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Claire Bronson (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * Meaghan Caddy (Episode 3.9 The Suicide King) * Sarah Wayne Callies (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * Keisha Castle-Hughes (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Amber Chaney (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) *Viviana Chavez-Vega (Episode 8.3 Monsters [Confirmed Off-Screen]) * Jill Jane Clements (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Kerry Condon (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without an Accident) * Melissa Cowan (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Denise Crosby (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) *Cherie Dvorak (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) *Tovah Feldshuh (Episode 6.8 Start to Finish, Episode 6.10 The Next World) *Lindsey Garrett (Episode 8.2 The Damned) *Sabrina Gennarino (Episode 8.10 The Lost and the Plunderers) *Jeananne Goossen (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) *Juliana Harkavy (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Laurie Holden (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Erin Hunter (Episode 4.5 Internment) *Jasmine Kaur (Episode 6.5 Now) *Beth Keener (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Kyla Kenedy (Episode 4.14 The Grove) *Debi Hett-Kimsey (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Helen Jackson (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Emily Kinney (Episode 5.8 Coda) *Dahlia Legault (Episode 8.2 The Damned) * Madison Lintz (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Maddie Lomax (Episode 8.3 Monsters [Confirmed Off-Screen]) * Ann Mahoney (Episode 7.8 Hearts Still Beating) * Sonequa Martin-Green (Episode 7.16 The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) * Deborah May (Episode 8.8 How It's Gotta Be) * Jilian McLendon (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Jane McNeill (Episode 2.13 Beside the Dying Fire) * Addy Miller (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Vanessa Montoya (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Andrea Moore (Episode 5.5 Self Help) * Liz E. Morgan (Episode 6.6 Always Accountable) * Tiffany Morgan (Episode 6.2 JSS) * Meyrick Murphy (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Alexa Nikolas (Episode 3.9 The Suicide King) *Katy O'Brian (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) * Lucie O'Ferrall (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Brina Palencia (Episode 4.4 Indifference) *Ciera Payton (Episode 8.6 The King, The Widow, and Rick) * Melissa Ponzio (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Susie Spear Purcell (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Sherry Richards (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Eryn Ridings (Episode 4.1 Days without Accident) * Jeryl Prescott Sales (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * Elena Sanchez (Episode 6.2 JSS) * Brighton Sharbino (Episode 4.14 The Grove) * Peggy Sheffield (Episode 8.13 Do Not Send Us Astray) * Kylie Szymanski (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Sonya Thompson (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye, Ep. 1.2 Guts, Ep. 1.4 Vatos, Ep. 1.6 TS-19, Ep. 2.2 Bloodletting) *Keisha Tills (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye, Episode 3.12 Clear) * Carol Lane Tresan (Episode 3.5 Say the Word) *Savana Jade Wehunt (Episode 2.2 Bloodletting) *Merritt Wever (Episode 6.14 Twice as Far) * Jewel Wilson (Episode 2.2 Bloodletting) * Alicia Witt (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Christine Woods (Episode 5.8 Coda) Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:AMC TV series Category:Horror Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:End of the world Category:AFI Award Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Slasher Category:Nudity Category:Psychological Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees